


I'll Cover You

by CherryNoriaki_Writes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I just want to give them a nice life okay, M/M, Noctis Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNoriaki_Writes/pseuds/CherryNoriaki_Writes
Summary: "Do you know if we'll be friends forever? Even when we're eight MILLION years old?"Ignis nods. "I hope so."Noctis does his best, and Iggy loves him for it
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Ignoct Secret Santa 2019





	I'll Cover You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (slightly late) holidays!! This was written for the 2019 Ignoct Secret Santa exchange! I had a lot of fun writing my OTP from this fandom, and I hope y'all like it!

6.

“Do you know  _ everything _ , Specky?”

The blanket fort they’re in is pretty cool. They’ve got books and toys galore, and a mountain of pillows to throw around, and Ignis’s nice uncle even sent him with  _ snacks _ when he got dropped off for their sleepover. The nanny has to supervise them, of course, and Noct still has to go to his silly “etiquette lessons” in the morning (whatever  _ that _ means), but it’s pretty fun for now. 

Ignis pops an apple slice in his mouth and chews thoughtfully. “Well, no, I don’t think anyone could possibly know everything there is to know, Noct. But I know  _ some _ things. Why do you ask?”

Noctis shrugs. He’s lying on his stomach in the fort, kicking his feet behind him and flipping through a book about animals. The cat pictures are totally the best. Sometimes he wishes he could give up being a prince and just live in a big house with a bunch of cats.

_ Well, Ignis could live there, too, _ he thinks.

“I dunno,” he shrugs, turning the book around to show it to Ignis. “Do you know what this is?”

“A coeurl, I believe.”

“Aaaaaaaaand do you know all your times tables?”

“Yep.”

“Well, what about…” he trails off. Ignis flops down on his stomach and looks at him; Noct gazes back intently, determined to win their impromptu staring contest, but Ignis is too good at being serious and he ends up giggling. “Do you know if...if we’ll be friends forever? Even when we’re eight  _ million _ years old?”

Ignis nods. “I hope so.”

16.

“This is the wooooorst.”

“Come now, Highness, it’s not so bad if you put your mind to it!”

The dining room table in Noct’s apartment is covered in a sea of paperwork. His phone says it’s eight o’clock in the evening, which means they’ve been working for a solid four hours. It’s bad enough that he’s got a mountain of homework to slog through, but now they’re starting to pile political reports on top of it. He’s old enough that he’s expected to be informed about the state of the country, but most of the council meetings happen while he’s in class. 

So, instead of going to meetings, he’s stuck with...Ignis’s diligent notes.

“Okay so I can’t read your fucking chicken scratch, Specs.”

Ignis holds his hand out, not raising his eyes from the report he’s currently poring over. “Give it here, I’ll read it to you.”

“Ugggghhh can’t we just take a break already? I can  _ literally _ feel myself dying inside.”

“Well,” Ignis deadpans, “at least you’re not being overly dramatic.”

Noctis frowns, tossing his pencil down and resting his head on his hand. “Hey, we can’t all be well-adjusted and responsible like you.” Ignis scoffs, but Noct continues. “No, come on, you’re so  _ good _ at all of this shit. It’s like you were made for it. I  _ wish _ it was that natural for me. I wish…”

Ignis finally looks up at him. “Noct?”

“I just...wish I wasn’t so scared of screwing up. What if I fuck up, Iggs, huh? What happens if it turns out I suck at being in charge. I love Insomnia, but I don’t...I don’t know if I can do it.”

He’s crying a little, and he hates that, but Ignis’s face is filled with adoration when he finally makes eye contact, and he reaches his hand out to give Noctis a comforting nudge.

“I assure you, this is not the first time someone in your position has had these doubts. It’s natural to be nervous and it’s healthy to question yourself. For what it’s worth, I know you’ll be a fine king when the time comes. And if you can’t have faith in yourself at first, at least have faith in me. Do your best, Noct, and I’ll cover you.”

Noctis sniffles. “Thanks, Specky.”

“But of course, Highness.” Ignis smiles, reaching forward to wipe a stray tear from his cheek. “What is that curious phrase that Prompto is always saying? Something about a crown…”

Noctis lets out a snort of laughter. “Keep your head up, King. Your crown is falling.”

“That’s the one.”

20.

Ignis says they’re not supposed to kiss in public, but it’s well past midnight, and they’re on the third floor balcony of some shitty hotel, so Noct thinks he can get away with some sneaky smooching.

And anyway, it’s not like he’s getting married at this point.

They’ve been traveling for weeks with no end in sight, taking odd jobs to fill the time while they try to make sense of where their lives have gone. Gladio thinks they should “quit dicking around” and continue onward to Altissia, but Ignis says the decision is ultimately up to Noctis.

And Noctis...isn’t ready to face the future. They’ve already lost so much. He’s not sure how much more they can take.

So, they wait. They hunt and eat and drive, and when they can no longer stand to move, they rest. Gladio prefers to camp, but Prompto throws a fit after a long enough stretch of it, so Ignis finds them a reasonably priced hotel for the night. Prompto immediately claims the shower, and Gladio heads to the nearby corner store to replenish their liquor supply. When Noct gets bored with unpacking, he wanders out onto the balcony and finds Ignis leaning against the railing. 

“Gil for your thoughts?”

Ignis turns to look at him, and Gods, he’s  _ so _ beautiful. The breeze has softened his hair a bit, and his smile is as sweet as ever, and there’s some dirt on his cheek but that’s  _ cute _ , dammit. He beckons to Noctis, who steps closer until Ignis can wrap an arm around him while they gaze out over the dusty countryside.

“Just remembering how well you handled those magitek troopers this afternoon.”

“Pfft, only because you guys were there.” He nuzzles his head against Ignis’s shoulder. “Still got my back, huh, Specky?”

“Always.”

For a long time, they’re quiet. Noctis spends most of his free time trying not to think about his father, so instead he closes his eyes and tries to focus on Ignis’s breathing. Ignis’s presence has always been a grounding force in his life, but the recent intimacy of their relationship has added new levels to the feeling. He feels the warmth of Ignis’s body against his, and he smells the spicy cologne lingering on his neck, and he tries to forget all his fears and uncertainties. 

It almost works.

He leans up to press his lips against Ignis’s jaw, and he’s rewarded with a slow, deep kiss when Ignis turns to meet his mouth. Ignis kisses the same way he does everything else in life: thorough, warm, passionate. It’s one hell of a distraction, as always, and Noct’s head spins a little when Ignis’s lips, slightly chapped but still sweet, trail down his neck.

“H-hey, Specs, we should probably go inside.”

Ignis pulls away with a coy smile. “Worked up so quickly, Noct?”

“Yeah, and we might actually have time to  _ do _ something about it, but you gotta hurry up.” He knows he sounds whiny as he tugs at Ignis’s hand, but it’s been  _ days _ since he got any action, and he’s going a little insane. 

For once, Ignis humors him. “Lead the way, oh handsome prince.”

“That’s handsome  _ king _ , excuse you,” Noct counters, and drags Ignis back into the room.

40.

Their bed is almost laughably big. 

Gladio, of course, insisted on buying them wildly expensive bedding as one of their wedding gifts (“Make sure you break ‘em in, if you know what I’m saying”), so they spend every night enveloped in silk sheets and too many pillows to count.

Sometimes, he gets emotional about it. Well, not so much the sheets as the man asleep next to him. He thinks the band on Ignis’s left hand looks particularly beautiful this evening. He thinks that every single time he looks at it, and he’s allowed to, because he never thought he could have this. They’ve been married for five years, and Noctis still wonders how he managed to get so lucky. 

“Friends forever,” he whispers to no one in particular. 

Ignis stirs in his sleep. His eyes stay closed, but he reaches his fingers out to stroke Noct’s face. The bed is big, yes, but they still manage to sleep with their bodies pressed together as tightly as possible.

“Did you say something?”

King Noctis smiles, and turns his head to kiss his husband’s fingers.

“Nothing important, love. Go back to sleep.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Twitter @cherryynoriaki if you wanna watch me yell about Ignoct in real time, and feel free to leave a comment if you liked my story :)


End file.
